


[Podfic] Moving Towards Harmony by misura

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: ITPE, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nita figures things out. Dairine helps. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Moving Towards Harmony by misura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moving Towards Harmony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152386) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



Cover artwork by [**akamine_chan**](http://twitter.com/akamine_chan)

Podbook compiled by [**bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)

**Title:** [Moving Toward Harmony](http://archiveofourown.org/works/152386)

**Authors:** [**misura** ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/misura/)

**Fandom:** Young Wizards

 **Pairing:** Nita Callahan/Kit Rodriguez/Ronan Nolan

 **Length:** 0:17:50

**Download:**

[MP3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2015/Moving%20Towards%20Harmony%20by%20misura.mp3) |  [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015123011.zip)


End file.
